


Rescue Efforts

by BreakfastTea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt!Noct, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastTea/pseuds/BreakfastTea
Summary: An unwell Noctis receives a call from Dave, asking for help rescuing an injured hunter trapped in Steyliff Grove. Unable to leave someone in danger, Noctis agrees to help. However, it quickly becomes clear the lost hunter, a survivor of Insomnia's fall, is targeting Noctis for vengeance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one reaaaaaaally ran away from me. I started with one idea (what if people saw Noctis driving around Lucis and incorrectly assumed he was just messing around rather than carrying out his duties?) and it morphed into this... Poor, sweet Noct ^^; I am so mean to him. 
> 
> I have written the whole story, but I'm still splitting it into chapters and editing the later parts. I'm having a real attack of perfectionism, so I'm posting this before I convince myself it's rubbish. I really hope you all enjoy it.

Noctis’ Engine Blade stabbed deep into the cockatrice’s body. The creature died with a shriek, joining its dead chicks on the muddy ground. Noctis tried not to look at them; they reminded him too much of chocochicks.

“That’s all of them,” Ignis said, raising his voice to be heard over the sound of the weather. Rain hammered the Vesperpool and dripped off the lush plantlife. “Perhaps we should find shelter from this storm now our work is done.”

Sighing in relief, Noctis allowed his weapon to fade. He rested his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath. It was harder than usual, his lungs never feeling comfortably full. Damn, he was exhausted. It had been one hunt after another lately. Monsters and daemons seemed to be running wild, attacking anyone in their path. Noctis knew they’d saved a lot of lives by helping out, but right now, he wanted to return to Meldacio, report the completed hunt, get paid, and collapse into the nearest bed. Actually, no, that was all in the wrong order. He wanted to collapse into bed and worry about the rest of it later. “Let’s go,” he said, dragging himself through knee-deep water.

Noctis took the lead, but Ignis soon caught up. He placed a hand on Noctis’ arm. “You’re looking pale, Noct. You really ought to take care of yourself.”

Swallowing his usual flippant response, Noctis pushed his dripping wet hair out of his eyes. “It’s raining, it’s cold, I’m soaking and it’s getting late. We’re all looking pale.”

“Perhaps, but –”

“Don’t worry about it. I just wanna get some sleep.” Noctis didn’t utter a word about the tiny, insignificant, hardly there burn in the back of his throat. Because it was nothing to worry about. Nothing. At. All. He just needed a drink. Something hot to warm him through. He was not sick.

“Please say we’re staying in Meldacio tonight,” Prompto said from the rear.

“There’s a haven a short walk away,” Gladio said. “Makes more sense to camp.”

“I agree,” Ignis said. “This rainstorm is severe. I’d hate to risk a car accident in such conditions, especially with night approaching.”

“But… but…” Prompto stuttered. “Noct, back me up. Soft beds? Showers?”

Noctis found he didn’t really care where they slept, so long as he personally did it soon. He was exhausted. The hunt had drained him. He needed sleep. His body felt too heavy to be upright. “Camping’s fine.”

He heard the other three come to a standstill.

Noctis turned back to look at them all. “What?”

“You’re usually the first one to complain,” Gladio said. He raised his voice. “‘Camping in the rain sucks! I only want to stay in hotel rooms or trailers where I can get all the beauty sleep I need.’”

Prompto tried and failed to hide his laughter behind a cough.

Noctis glared. “I do not sound like that.”

Gladio smirked.

“And yet Gladio makes an excellent point,” Ignis said. “It’s most unlike you to choose camping over another option. Are you certain you’re feeling alright?”

Noctis walked on. “It’s raining. We’re all soaked and muddy. Let’s grab the tent and pitch it before anything else attacks us. And before it’s dark enough for the daemons.” He was not in the mood for daemons in this weather.

(And maybe he didn’t feel up to taking on any daemons right now. But that was just because of their last hunt. He was not, could not be, unwell.)

“Aaah, he just doesn’t want us getting the car dirty,” Prompto said. He flicked a thick globule of mud off his hand. “Remember last time we got it muddy? So. Much. Whining.”

“Riiiiiight. I forgot how he likes to keep it squeaky clean,” Gladio said.

“Which it would be if you all refrained from leaving empty food wrappers in the back seat,” Ignis said.

“Hey, there’s only one person in this group that drinks cans of Ebony, and that person is you,” Gladio shot back.

“I do ask you to throw away my rubbish,” Ignis said. “Given that I am frequently tasked with driving, it’s the least you could do.”

“That’s only because you and Noct won’t let me drive!” Prompto said.

Leaving the others to argue, Noctis walked on. Bitterly cold rain slapped him in the face, making it hard to keep his eyes open. But he pushed onwards, seeking out firmer ground and the car. Once they got the camping gear and pitched the tent, he could faceplant into his sleeping back and wake up to dawn, sunshine, and Ignis’ cooking.

And his sore throat would be gone, along with the aches and pains.

They reached the car without trouble, grabbed the camping gear and had the tent up at the haven five minutes later. Leaving his mud-caked boots at the flap, Noctis curled up in his sleeping bag and closed his eyes.

“Don’t you wanna play some King’s Knight?” Prompto asked.

“Too tired,” Noctis said, keeping his eyes firmly closed. “It’s been a long day.”

“You should eat,” Ignis said.

But Noctis was already asleep.

Much to his drowsy dismay, he was awoken mere hours later to the sound of his phone. His friends, all tucked up in their own sleeping bags, grumbled and complained. Uncomfortably hot, Noctis freed himself of his sleeping bag and dug his phone out of his jacket pocket.

“Hello?” He winced at how husky his voice sounded. And, more worryingly, how much it hurt his throat to utter that one word.

“It’s Dave. Sorry for calling so early.”

Early? What time was it? “Uh, good morning?”

“Listen, one of my tipsters said you boys are down at the Vesperpool. Is that true?”

Scrubbing his eyes to wake himself up, Noctis confirmed their location.

“You know about that big old structure that’s down there?”

“Steyliff Grove? Yeah…”

“We’ve got a missing hunter. He radioed that he was under attack in the ruins a few minutes ago. The call cut out, but maybe there’s a chance you boys could reach him in time.”

Suddenly alert, Noctis agreed to go. “It’s just the one guy?”

“Just the one. Young kid. Real young. New to hunting but handy in a fight. Problem is he’s desperate to prove himself. The crew here in Meldacio told him not to go, but…” Dave broke off with a mirthless chuckle. “You know how it goes.”

“Leave it to us. We’ll find him.”

“Thanks. I’ll owe you.”

Noctis ended the call.

“Problem?” Ignis asked. As expected, he was wide awake despite the hideous hour.

“Hunter’s got himself into trouble in Steyliff Grove,” Noctis said.

“The one we visited with Aranea?” Prompto asked. He yawned. “With the water and the weird collapsing floors?”

“That’s the one.” Noctis rummaged through their supplies for a bottle of water. He needed something to soothe his aching throat. “We should go.” He found the water and knocked it back. It took the edge off the pain, but it didn’t help the headache, his blocked nose, or the unpleasant weight in his chest. “You guys up for a rescue mission?”

“Sure,” Gladio said. He yawned and stretched. “Sleep’s overrated.”

Ignis pulled his phone out. “It’s nearly dawn. We don’t have long before the door will close.”

Noctis finished the bottle and cleared his throat. “Let’s go.” They just needed to find this idiot hunter and get him to safety. After that, he’d let the others know he might need a day or two to rest and get over what was starting to feel like a really bad cold.

Abandoning the tent, they moved quickly and quietly through the trees, not wanting any roaming daemons to delay them. The rain didn’t let up in the slightest, although the sound of it did disguise their footsteps. Soon, the ruins of Steyliff Grove emerged from the darkness. And that was when a large problem reared its head.

“Dammit,” Gladio said. “That’s a lot of Flans.”

Noctis shuddered. Those things really did put him off mushy food. And his stomach, already unsettled, quailed nauseously. It was their oozing, wobbling movements, like sentient desserts come to life, ready to stuff themselves down this throat and choke him to –

A hand clapped his shoulder. “Noct, did you hear me?” Ignis asked.

Noctis looked at his friend. “Huh?”

Ignis frowned. “Magic. You need to slow them down.”

“Oh, right.” He summoned a Blizzaga flask out of his Armiger. He always kept stocks of powerful spells at the ready. “Stay back,” he warned the others.

“Why did I never ask you to freeze a pool so we could skate on it?” Prompto asked as Noctis launched the magic into the crowd. “Can you imagine how much fun that would’ve been at school?”

“I think I would’ve been expelled,” Noctis said, watching the Flans freezing over.

“But it would’ve been so worth it.”

“Shall we take out the rest of these daemons before you two lament missed opportunities for trouble?” Ignis asked.

Gladio’s greatsword appeared in his hands. “Let’s take ‘em out before the door closes.”

“Got it!” Prompto said, gun in hand.

They attacked the Flans. Launching his weapon across the daemons’ heads, Noctis warped behind them; he wanted to be ready to run into the temple the moment the others could make it past the daemons. Noctis cut them down from behind, taking advantage of their half-frozen, slow-witted movements. They couldn’t put up much of a fight, but they made up for it in sheer numbers. They packed out the small path leading into Steyliff Grove, pressing in on everything in their path.

“We’re not gonna get through all of these,” Gladio shouted. “Not in time.”

Noctis looked over his shoulder. He could get in, find the lost hunter, and get back out. It wasn’t an ideal situation, but if he didn’t go in now, they’d lose an entire day. And if that happened, the hunter could lose his life.

“I’ll go,” he called out to the others.

Three voices shouted back in disagreement. But the sun was already creeping across the horizon. They didn’t have much longer.

“We don’t have a choice,” Noctis said, cutting another Flan down. “If we leave him, he could die.”

“Don’t take any stupid risks,” Gladio said. “And if he’s dead, leave the body behind.”

“Use the warp panel to escape if possible,” Ignis shouted, his daggers slicing through a flan. “And if you’re not out by tonight, we’ll come for you.”

“Got it. You guys be careful, too.”

Noctis warped inside, their responses too distant to hear. Seconds after he crossed the threshold, the ruins sealed themselves shut. Breathing hard, Noctis gave himself a moment to feel his body’s illness. A harsh cough escaped him, leaving an unpleasant ache in his chest in its wake. He pressed a damp hand to his aching head and groaned. He really hadn’t planned on doing this alone.

“Suck it up,” he told himself in his best Gladio voice.

Determined to help the lost hunter, Noctis pushed himself upright. He was alone and unwell, and that meant he’d have to get the job done faster. Still, he held off calling out to the hunter. No reason to bring out the daemons any earlier than he needed to. Hopefully there wouldn’t be too many, not after the amount they’d taken out with Aranea during their recent exploration of the strange old place. Surely the daemons wouldn’t have regained their previous numbers in so short a space of time.

Except the sheer quantity of Flans outside suggested otherwise…

Using the map he’d created on his phone during his last visit, Noctis kept himself from getting lost or wasting time in dead-ends. He reached the large, watery main hall when something caught his attention. Something that wasn’t the odd sight of water overhead.

Blood. Fresh blood. Not enough to be lethal, but enough to suggest the hunter would be injured.

Hoping the kid hadn’t gone much further, Noctis called out. “Can anyone hear me?”

“H-hello?” A voice, young and uncertain, called back. “Is someone there? Please, I need help!”

The voice came from below. Noctis looked over the walkway’s edge and saw the guy on the lowest level of the Grove. How had he gotten himself all the way down there?

“What happened?” Noctis asked.

“I was stupid,” the teenager replied. “Got cocky. Thought I’d be able to make it back with some kinda treasure.” He laughed at himself, the sound echoing around the massive chamber. “I was really, really wrong.”

“You’re injured?”

“Yeah, my leg. It won’t take my weight.”

But the hunter alive. That was what mattered.

“I’m coming down!” Noctis shouted.

“O-okay!” the kid called back. “Um… but there’s… I’m not alone down here.”

“Daemons?” Noctis asked, readying himself for the long warp.

“Yeah. Reapers.”

Reapers? Shit. “Stay where you are.”

“I will.”

Noctis aimed the Engine Blade and threw it. The weapon pierced the ground at the kid’s side. A moment later, Noctis warped down several levels. He landed harder than usual, his head pounding at the harsh impact. He stood up straight, ignoring the dizziness and the heat lingering in his limbs. He didn’t have time to feel the pain or discomfort, not with five Reapers stood around them.

“Stay where you are,” Noctis told the hunter.

“I, uh, yeah, I will. But, um, are you who I think you are?”

“Probably.”

“Wow. I can’t believe it’s actually you. Of all the people!” He chuckled. “Unbelievable.”

Leaving the kid to his astonishment, Noctis attacked the Reapers. He took three out with a blast of Firaga, successfully beheaded a fourth, and skewered the fifth Reaper.

Dead.

“Whoa,” the kid said. “That was… wow.”

Noctis dismissed his weapon, bent over double and tried to catch his breath without looking like he was about to pass out. He just had to hold it together long enough to get the guy out of the Grove. And thankfully the warp panel wasn’t too far from here. In some ways, the kid had done them a favour by working his way so deep into the ruins.

Strength reluctantly returning to his limbs, Noctis turned back to the stricken hunter and pulled a potion out of the Armiger. “Here,” he said. He had to clear his throat so his voice made it past the congestion clogging him up. “It should help with the leg.” He punctuated the sentence with a smattering of coughs.

“Um, thanks.” The hunter took it and drank it. “You alright?”

“Yeah, fine.” Noctis straightened and held a hand out to the hunter. “We should move before anything else comes.”

“Right.” The hunter took Noctis’ hand. He grunted as Noctis yanked him to his feet. “Guess this was pretty stupid of me.”

“You’re alive,” Noctis said. “That’s what matters. How’s the leg?”

“Better,” the kid said. He tested his weight on it. “I can walk.”

“Good. Let’s go.”

Noctis took the lead. Their pace was slow, but the teenaged hunter refused further offers of assistance. But he was chatty.

“I heard there was supposed to be some kind of amazing treasure in this place. It’s why I took the hunt. Looks like that was just a myth. It’s a shame. I could’ve sold it and used the money.”

“Guess so.”

“Still, I can’t believe you of all people came to save me! This doesn’t seem real at all. I’m from Insomnia, you know? I was one of the lucky ones.”

“Really lucky. You’ve survived tonight, too.”

The boy carried on like he hadn’t heard. “The Empire’s attack was like something out of a nightmare. Just fire and monsters everywhere you looked. It was totally unbelievable.” His voice never lost its bouncy, airy tone. “I didn’t think I’d ever make it out. When you think about it, it’s a miracle anyone survived.”

Noctis clung tightly to his composure, and leaned heavily on all those years of royal etiquette training. “I’m glad you made it out.”

“Yeah,” the kid said. His voice lowered. “Shame the rest of my family didn’t.”

Solemn, Noctis stopped and turned to face the hunter. “I’m so sorry for your loss.”

The young hunter shrugged. “It’s not your fault,” he said, his voice dull. The boy looked up with cold grey eyes. His lips snapped into a rictus grin. “I mean, it’s not like you were there, is it? What could you have done?”

Guilt washed away all of Noctis’ cold symptoms. He stood in front of the teenager, desperately clinging onto his composure. He knew why he hadn’t been in the city, even though the truth of it would never sit well with him, but there was no way to explain it to the boy without it sounding ridiculous.

_My dad sent me away because I’m destined to save Lucis. I have to gain the favour of the Astrals, and then we can take on the Empire. But it’s going to take time, and more people might die no matter how hard I try to keep them safe._

It all sounded so grandiose, so noble and romantically tragic. But it wouldn’t bring anybody who’d escaped Insomnia comfort.

“People keep saying they see you and your friends cruising around Lucis, helping out whenever and wherever there’s trouble. Like that’ll make up for what you didn’t do in Insomnia. Your dad got you out, didn’t he? I mean, I just keep thinking _did King Regis really sacrifice an entire city just to keep his son alive_?” The boy’s voice took on a bitter edge. Each word cut Noctis deeper than the last. “That’s a total dick move.”

“The Empire will answer to their crimes,” Noctis said, summoning the most commanding tone he could find within himself. He had to sound like a man who knew what he was doing, not the guy who hoped the Astrals really knew what they were doing when they bestowed their blessings upon him. The boy rolled his eyes, but Noctis pushed on, his hoarse voice fading with each word. “I will not rest until the kingdom is safe. You have my word.”

“Your word?” The kid said. “How reassuring.” He pushed on ahead of Noctis, dragging his injured leg. “I bet that’ll bring my dead parents and my dead brother back to life.” He laughed. “Shame the king didn’t think to tell the rest of us to get out. Nah, what did he care if the plebs got slaughtered so long as you escaped?”

Swallowing past the ache in his throat, Noctis coughed softly and forced his aching body after the kid. “I’m sorry,” he said, voice husky, once he got alongside the young hunter. “I can’t go back and change anything that happened, but I’m going to do something about it.”

The kid looked back, eyes still cold, face still taut. “Yeah. You will.”

Noctis moved around him and retook the lead. “Come on. There’s a shortcut out of here.”

Whispers and noise echoed out of the long, dark hallways. Noctis moved slowly, every sense strained for daemons. He knew better than to get into any more battles. He didn’t have the energy, and the kid carried an injury the potion hadn’t managed to completely cure. Without his friends to back them up, Noctis knew he, and his angry companion, were in very real danger.

Noctis led them into a long, dark corridor. Silence echoed around them, disturbed only by their footsteps. Nearly there. The warp panel was just around the next corner…

Except a Lich appeared, standing right between them and the only escape.

“What is that?” The kid gasped.

Noctis pulled him back, ducking into one of the alcove rooms. “Something you aren’t gonna mess with.”

The boy’s temper flared. “Why not?”

Noctis pushed him into the far corner. “Stay right here. Don’t go anywhere until I come and get you.”

He didn’t wait to hear the kid’s response. Noctis ducked out of the room and into the corridor. The Lich spotted him and attacked. Noctis dodged, leapt out of range, then threw himself into a warp strike. He needed this fight over and done with as soon as possible. Hopefully he could get it done without entering Stasis.

The first strike hit hard. The Lich fell back with its hideous, rasping hiss of a cry. Noctis, still airborne, twisted himself around to deliver another hefty blow.

He missed. The Lich slid out of way and recovered its focus. It summoned dark, cold magic.

A Death spell.

Noctis had seconds to react. He’d landed awkwardly. Dizzy and off balance, he swung himself around, Engine Blade singing through the air.

The Lich dodged. Its Death spell culminated.

Switching his grip, Noctis swung his sword backwards. The blade pierced the daemon’s body with a slobbering crunch. The creature released a guttural death cry and slumped in on itself, fading to nothing as it died. Its spell died with it.

The corridor was empty again. Noctis leaned against a wall, adrenaline fading from his veins. He tried to catch his breath, but it ended in another round of coughs. He pushed himself upright regardless. No time for wallowing in how bad he felt. He had to get the kid out and take him back to Meldacio and safety. Guilt thickened the nausea roiling in Noctis’ stomach. Thoughts that only crept up in the quietest moments of the longest, sleepless nights filled his head. Had his dad truly sacrificed the _city_ for him? Had Dad known what the Empire would really do at the treaty signing? Or had he planned for the worst and hoped for the best? Noctis had no way of knowing. Anyone who might’ve known the truth had died at his father’s side. 

One truth was obvious: Noctis had been safe and sound while the people of Insomnia suffered and died. He had unknowingly snuck away without the Empire noticing.

The people of Insomnia and Lucis probably looked at him and saw a coward.

Returning to the alcove, Noctis struggled to contain his rapid-fire thoughts. He called out as he rubbed his aching head. “It’s over. We should –”

The kid wasn’t there.

Swearing under his breath, Noctis walked out the other door, hoping the kid had gotten spooked and just slipped out the alcove’s back way.

No. He wasn’t there either.

Dammit.

Noctis turned to head back into the alcove and smashed straight into the kid.

“Whoa!” Noctis bounced off and hit the ground hard.

“Sorry!” the kid said. “I went out the other way and circled round.” He laughed, a strange sound in the empty, echoing halls. “We must’ve missed each other.”

“Right.” The sooner Noctis got this kid outside, and dumped him Meldacio, the better. He pushed himself to his feet, pressing a hand to his head as his brain bounced off the inside of his skull. “Let’s go.”

They cut through the alcove and back into the main corridor where the warp panel waited. Its red light stood out in the dark.

“There,” Noctis said. “That will take us back outside.”

“Really?” the kid asked. “Is it, like, magic?”

“Yeah.”

“Will it work for me?” the kid went on. “I’m just a normal guy. Nothing special about me. Nothing magical. What if it sends you outside but leaves me here, alone, in the dark with all the daemons?”

“You can go first,” Noctis said, hoping he sounded more patient than he felt. “I’ll stay until I’m sure you’re safely out.”

“How thoughtful,” the boy muttered. They walked side by side up to the panel, but the boy hesitated at its edge. “Before we go, there’s something I need to say.” The red light of the panel cast jagged shadows over him. His eyes glowed, dark and empty. He looked up at Noctis, his fists trembling at his sides. “I hate you,” he said. “I hate you, I hate your father, and I hate everyone who knew what was gonna happen and did nothing to help us.”

Noctis resisted the urge to shove the kid onto the warp panel. This was a conversation that could wait until they were outside and safe in the daylight. “I know you do. I’d change everything if I could, but –”

The kid turned to face Noctis fully. His face was expressionless, but his voice simmered with rage. “Our apartment building was hit by Diamond Weapon. My dad died instantly. I think he took half the wall through the head. Not that he had much of a head left after that. Not much of anything, really. My mother? She was bleeding to death. Had a huge chunk of glass stuck through her, right here.” The kid placed a hand over the right side of his torso. “But she told me to grab my brother and get out, escape the city.” His shoulders shook, but it wasn’t with tears. He laughed again, the sound sending cold chills down Noctis’ spine. “My brother was in his cot. Except his cot wasn’t in one piece anymore. Have you ever seen a crushed body before? Hmm, guess not. Princes probably never see anything like that. You wouldn’t know what it’s like to see so many bodies of people you know, crushed and bleeding everywhere you look.”

Noctis did know, he had seen, he had survived, but he knew better than to talk right now.

Except his silence only angered the kid. He shoved Noctis back, anger burning in his cold eyes. “And what do you do? Go driving all around like you’re on some kind of vacation! You’re pathetic! You’re an embarrassment! Your city fell. Your people died! Why? Why’d that happen? Because your dad figured your life was more important than anyone else’s. He should’ve warned us. He should’ve told people to stay away and get out of the city. But he didn’t, and thousands died.”

Noctis’ temper flared, but he strangled his protestations. They couldn’t get into an argument in here. “We need to leave.”

“You’re just a selfish bastard, doing whatever you want and not giving a shit about the rest of us.”

“That’s not –” A rasping call from behind distracted Noctis. He looked over his shoulder and saw another Lich emerging from the shadows at the far end of the corridor. He turned back to the boy. “We’re leaving, now. Step on the warp panel and we can get out of here.”

The kid stepped towards him. “No. You’re not coming. You don’t deserve to leave here.”

A strange, sharp pain in Noctis’ gut stopped him dead. Frowning, he looked down.

The kid had his fist pressed against Noctis. His fingers glistened.

Noctis frowned. “Your hand’s bleeding,” he said.

“You’re a waste of space,” the kid hissed. His fist pressed harder against Noctis’ side. “You should’ve died just like everyone else that night.” There were tears in his eyes now. His teeth clenched so hard, Noctis heard bones grinding. “It should’ve been you who was crushed. You who took a chunk of glass through the gut, but I guess being a spoiled prince means you don’t have to deal with the same shit as the rest of us.”

The boy pulled his hand back, and realisation dawned, piercing the fog clouding Noctis’ thoughts.

Stabbed. He’d been stabbed.

Noctis’s knees hit the ground. Agony radiated out from the wound. He pressed his hands to it. Hot blood worked its way through his fingers.

Not good. Really, really, really not good.

The kid raised his bad leg and placed his booted foot on Noctis’ chest. “You’re an idiot, you know that? I didn’t come here looking for treasure. I came here because I knew it’d be you who’d come if I said I was under attack.” He laughed, and this time he sounded hysterical. “I didn’t think you’d be alone though. Figured I’d deal with you, and then your friends would take care of me. That is what they do, right? Eliminate any threats to their prince?”

“You wanted them to kill you?” Noctis whispered.

“What have I got to live for?” The boy asked.

“Everything,” Noctis said. His voice cracked, whether though pain or illness he couldn’t be sure. “You don’t have to do this. Your family wouldn’t want –”

“Shut up!” He kicked Noctis to the ground. He kicked again and again until his injured leg gave out. “You don’t get to speak about them! They’re dead because of your father. Kings aren’t supposed to sacrifice people. They’re supposed to protect them!”

Winded and in agony, Noctis’ vision tunnelled. He tried to speak, but he couldn’t get the words out.

“I hope you die slowly. I hope every last breath you take is agony.”

The last thing Noctis saw was the kid’s leg swinging at his face. For a moment there was only pain and darkness. He came back to his throbbing senses in time to see the boy warping out of the Grove.

A deep, terrible twinge dragged Noctis’ attention down to his belly.

Red. So much red. It gushed over his fingers and dripped into the puddle spreading beneath him.

He passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

A soft, insistent chirp dragged Noctis out of the dark. He opened his eyes, and for the briefest moment felt nothing but dozy confusion. But then the pain kicked in, coming from everywhere at once and ranging from a pounding headache, a burning throat, a heavy chest, aching limbs and, by far the worst, the feeling that something near his stomach had torn open.

He heard another chirp, this one short and sharp. A flash of bright colour moved across Noctis’ vision, but already the darkness closed in again.

Something tapped his face. He tried to move to slap it away, but the tiniest movement sent agony shooting through his gut. A hoarse cry escaped him, setting off a round of coughing that left him curled in a ball. Every cough ripped through his chest and, far worse, his stomach. What had happened?

The chirp came again, this time followed by a soft chime. Warmth washed through him, taking the pain with it. Noctis opened his eyes and blinked until he could see clearly.

“Carbuncle?” he whispered. Was he asleep right now? But if he was, why did he feel so strange? And why was Carbuncle healing him? Confusion fogged Noctis’ thoughts. He couldn’t remember what had happened. He couldn’t remember why he was in so much pain, or why he felt so terrible.

The tiny creature nudged Noctis’ face with its head. It chirped softly and licked Noctis’ cheek.

Carbuncled disappeared for a moment. Noctis felt the tiny creature delve into his jacket pocket and pull his phone out. Carbuncle returned with the phone in its mouth and gently placed it down so Noctis could see the screen where a message had already popped up.

_You’ve gotta get up, Noct! You mustn’t stay here. There are daemons everywhere, and I can only protect you for so long._

“I don’t feel so good,” Noctis said.

A new message popped up. _I know you don’t, but if you don’t get up, you’re not going to make it. No one else can reach you in time. You’ve just got to get to the warp panel._

“Warp panel…” Noctis memory emerged from the fog.

Steyliff Grove.

The kid.

His knife.

“Oh,” Noctis breathed. “Shit.”

His phone buzzed. _Language! But yes, it’s not good. Come on, get up!_

Panic buzzed through him, dragging his level of awareness up with it. “How long was I out?”

_Too long. You have to get out!_

Noctis could hear the soft sounds of encroaching daemons. There was no way he would be able to defend himself right now. Grunting in pain, he got his feet beneath him but had to brace himself with his hands. A wave of burning agony stormed through him. He had to wait out the dizziness and the throbbing pain in his head. He tried breathing through his nose, only to find it completely blocked. He laughed miserably. How had he come down with a cold and be stabbed in the same day?

Teeth clenched against the pain, Noctis pushed off the ground with his hands. His fingers skidded through something hot and tacky.

Blood.

His blood. His stomach churned at the sight of it. The last time he’d seen his own blood like this…

Carbuncle chirped and picked up the phone with his teeth. A new message flashed on screen. _Don’t stop, Noct! Get up and go!_

“I am, I am.” Noctis reached for Carbuncle. His little friend brushed against his fingers. “I’ll be okay. I promise. You don’t need to worry.”

Carbuncle nodded and dropped the phone in Noctis’ hand.

Hunched over, one arm wrapped around his wound, Noctis staggered towards the warp plate and his only viable means of escape. Carbuncle danced around him, standing guard. Noctis felt awful about relying so much on his little friend, but Carbuncle was his last line of defence.

A swirl of dizziness left Noctis’ brain swimming. He fell against a wall. A hiss jolted him and he looked back to see Carbuncle poised like a cat ready to fight, fur bristled. A Lich and a Reaper crept closer. The Lich reached out, its deadly magic coalescing. Carbuncle somersaulted in the air, a shining barrier of light catching the magic and sending it back.

Noctis didn’t waste another moment, not with Carbuncle fighting to protect him. He pushed himself away from the wall and moved as fast as he could. He reached the plate but couldn’t step on, not until he was sure Carbuncle was okay.

“Whoa.”

The daemons were gone, their rasping screams fading with the smoke. Carbuncle settled down, fur smoothing out.

Noctis’ phone chimed. _Go on._ Carbuncle said. _You’re safe now. I’ll see you next time you need me._

“Thanks, Carbuncle.”

Noctis stepped onto the plate. He blinked and found himself outside, hunched over in the pouring rain. His legs quaked; they wouldn’t hold him up for much longer.

“Noct!”

He looked up and saw Ignis running towards him, water splashing with every step he took. Relief bubbled and fizzed inside Noctis. It made his already mushy knees weaker.

Ignis stopped at his side. “What happened?”

Noctis drew breath to speak, but it caught in his throat. He choked on it. Every cough ripped through him. By the time they died down, he could feel fresh blood sticking his shirt to his body. Too dizzy to stand, Noctis pitched forwards.

 Ignis was there to catch him. “Noct?”

Noctis managed to get his breathing under control. “Where did he go?”

Ignis’ grip on Noctis’ shoulders tightened. “Gladio and Prompto caught him. Dave demanded we take him back to Meldacio, but I opted to wait here for you. What happened? The boy had a lot of blood on his hands.”

Noctis gripped Ignis’ forearms. “He stabbed me.”

To his credit, Ignis remained impeccably calm. He looked to where Noctis had his hand pressed against to his side, grabbed Noctis’ shirt, and lifted it up. His only response was a sharp intake of breath.

Maybe it wasn’t as bad as it felt. Noctis peered down at the injury. The sight of the deep gash, like a yawning black crevice encrusted with dark blood, didn’t seem real. Noctis struggled to wrap his fizzing head around the idea that it was his body he could see, his blood, his –

“Focus,” Ignis said, voice sharp as any blade. “You must stay conscious. Goodness knows what kind of infections you’ll pick up if you collapse into the water. What else is wrong?”

A bubble of hysterical laughter popped out of Noctis. “I have a cold.” He felt giddy. His head wasn’t heavy enough. It had to be drifting away, higher and higher. “Can you believe it?” His legs weren’t supporting him at all anymore. Had his knees fallen off? He hadn’t heard a splash. The thought had him giggling. “I feel terrible!”

Ignis didn’t share Noctis’ amusement. “Don’t lose your head, Noct. You need to stay with me long enough to get out of the Vesperpool. I cannot do this alone.”

The words were a cold dose of sobriety. Noctis reined his hysteria in. “Carbuncle helped me escape.”

“I’m glad to hear it, but you’re not safe yet. We need to get back to camp. You’ll have to walk.”

They moved through the Vesperpool. Their pace remained slow and unsteady, but Noctis clenched his teeth and kept moving despite the pain and the illness asserting itself over him. The sound of cold rain bouncing off the pool’s surface was hypnotic, a constant source of applause, like everything around Noctis wanted to congratulate his efforts to do as Ignis said and keep walking.

“You should’ve told us if you didn’t feel well,” Ignis said.

“I was going to,” Noctis said breathlessly. It was hard to walk and talk right now, but he did his best. “I swear, I was gonna say so we could take a day or two, but we got that call and –”

“And you did what had to be done,” Ignis said. “I know. We had no way of understanding exactly who you were rescuing.”

Noctis could see dry land ahead. He locked his eyes on it, focused every thought and fibre of his being on reaching it…

“He told us he’d killed you,” Ignis said. “He was quite proud of the fact. He rushed us, but Gladio took him down with ease.”

…At least once he was out of the pool, he wouldn’t have to fight the water’s weight with every step. And then, it wouldn’t be too much further to the camp. To a place he could sleep.

“Noct, are you listening? Tell me what happened in there.”

His foot caught a tree root under the water. He fell, dragging Ignis down with him. Cold water stunned him, but instinct dragged him to all fours, bringing his head above water so he could breathe. He coughed, sending fire through his chest. His vision faded to a static haze. Rain hammered him, soaking through his hair. He couldn’t stop shivering. He felt Ignis grab him, heard the familiar sound of Ignis’ voice as he pulled Noctis to his feet and tugged him onwards. Noctis didn’t have the energy to respond. Because all he could think of, no matter how much he wrenched his thoughts onto just getting him to camp, were the kid’s words.

Insomnia had fallen, but Noctis had escaped. Noctis was alive, and he was galivanting across Lucis, having fun even as he did everything in his power to help people wherever and whenever he could.

But it didn’t change anything. People had died while he’d been out on the road, laughing and having fun with his friends.

His dad had died.

Gladio’s dad.

Ignis and Prompto may have lost family and friends, too. He’d never… They never said… They’d all lost their homes, and possibly their families, but Noctis never said nothing. Did _nothing_. Just carried on, knowing the three of them would be there no matter what they’d lost in Insomnia.

Noctis was selfish. He was spoiled. His kingdom needed him, and here he was, messing around and getting himself in a state. If he’d stayed focused, done nothing outside of finding the Royal Arms, undergoing the Astrals’ trials, and reaching Luna, maybe this would’ve been over by now.

If Noctis wasn’t so selfish, the people of Lucis, _his_ people, wouldn’t be suffering. And Luna would be safe. His friends would be safe.

A sudden burst of clarity crystallised his thoughts. Energised, Noctis pulled himself free of Ignis.

“Careful! You’re in no condition to –”

Noctis ignored Ignis. He couldn’t stand straight, couldn’t walk faster than an unsteady shuffle, but he could move forwards. And he did, taking it step by step. They had to get out of here. He had to get to Altissia. To Luna.

They reached the path that would take them to camp. Noctis tried to keep his head up, but his vision caved in. Exhaustion added to the weight of illness and injury, pulling him down. He fell to his knees. Pain exploded in his gut.

The next thing he knew, Ignis was leaning over him, shouting to be heard over the strengthening downpour.

Frustrated at his own weakness, Noctis heaved one hand off the ground and held it out. “Help me up.” His voice sounded like he’d gargled on blades. His throat certainly throbbed like he’d swallowed several.

“Easy,” Ignis said. “We’re almost there. Give yourself a moment.”

“I can’t.”

Something flashed through Ignis’ eyes, but he didn’t speak. Instead, he helped Noctis back to his feet. “Hold my arm,” he said. “You don’t have to do this alone.”

Noctis said nothing. He leaned on Ignis. He didn’t have a choice.

They made it to camp. Noctis had never been so glad to see the tent. Ignis helped him in. Noctis tried to bend down to reach his boots, but the wound in his stomach sent bolts of lightning shooting through his torso. His vision whited out. He fell back, shivering and sweating. Now he was flat on his back, he couldn’t imagine moving. His body must’ve fused itself to the ground. His eyes closed, but discomfort kept him miserably awake. His thoughts wouldn’t stay put, leaping from the kid in the Grove, to Insomnia, to the loss of his dad, to his need to reach Altissia, to his need to do something to help the people of Lucis, to the burden he placed upon –

Pain lanced through him as Ignis wiped the stab wound with antibacterial wipes. “S-stop.”

“No. We can’t risk infection. You’ll have to bear with it.” Ignis uncapped a bottle of medical disinfectant. “This is going to hurt. Take a deep breath.”

“No, wait –”

“I’m sorry.”

The liquid made contact with the wound. Fire ignited, burrowing deep. Noctis screamed himself into silence. He blacked out. He came to moments later to find Ignis pressing a thick bandage over the wound. Noctis tried to catch his breath, but every gasp ended with a cough.

“Here, drink.” Ignis held out a bottle of water.

Hands shaking, Noctis drank. Cough soothed, he fell back. “That really hurt,” he croaked. He laughed before he could cry. “Don’t do that again.”

“I’ll try not to,” Ignis said. He squeezed Noctis’ hand. “I’m sorry.”

Noctis squeezed back and closed his eyes. He needed to sleep, but his feverish thoughts wouldn’t slow down. He shouldn’t be doing nothing. He needed to get up. He needed to reach Luna, find the Astrals, stop the Empire…

“We’ll make for Meldacio the moment the others return,” Ignis said. “Rest until then. I’ll call Prompto and get an ETA.”

The sound of Ignis’ quiet voice lulled Noctis’ frantic thoughts. He slipped further and further into sleep. Noctis couldn’t fight it. He plummeted into nightmares of Insomnia burning and people dying.

* * *

Ignis ended the call. Prompto assured him they’d be back within the hour. Ignis toyed with the thought of whistling for the chocobos so maybe he and Noctis could meet Prompto and Gladio half way, but one look at Noctis told him that wouldn’t work. The younger man was out cold, pale and sweating atop the sleeping bags. His breathing was erratic and loud, crackling with congestion. Every now and then he mumbled nonsense.

“Hush, Noct,” Ignis whispered, brushing Noctis’ sodden hair off his face. “Rest easy. You’re safe.”

Ignis took his anxiety, crushed it into a ball, and shoved it into the depths of his mind. He had a duty to carry out, and that was all that mattered. He needed to keep Noctis safe until the others returned. Right now, _safe_ meant bringing his fever down. He sent up a silent prayer of thanks to Carbuncle. Certainly the tiny Astral’s magic had kept Noctis from bleeding to death.

Dousing a flannel in the water from a bottle, Ignis placed it over Noctis’ forehead. It wasn’t much, but it would have to suffice until they could reach Meldacio and seek proper treatment. Ignis hoped Dave did indeed have the means to lock Noctis’ attacker up. He didn’t really want Noctis in the same town as his would-be assassin, but Meldacio was closest and Noctis was in danger. There wasn’t time to be picky.

With Noctis resting, Ignis set about packing up the tent, gathering their essential supplies. Other things, like the sleeping bags, could be replaced or picked up later. But the medical and food supplies could be carried easily to the car.

Essentials packed, Ignis returned to Noctis’ side. He took Noctis’ temperature with the back of his hand and frowned. It was too high. How long had Noctis had the cold and not mentioned it to anyone? Ignis suspected they’d have to have another chat about not keeping important medical information secret.

Rain hammered the tent. The weather report said the storm wasn’t likely to let up for the next few days. All the more reason to get Noctis to Meldacio where they could bed down in the trailer and wait for him to heal enough to resume their journey.

But to think there were survivors of the Fall out there angry enough to try to murder the prince. It was truly a horrifying thought.

Ignis’ phone rang. He answered it.

“ _We’ve just parked up,”_ Prompto said. “ _Do you need us to bring anything from the car_?”

“Only yourselves,” Ignis said. “We need to move fast.”

“ _We’ll be there in a few minutes.”_

Ignis ended the call and leaned over to wake Noctis. “Gladio and Prompto are here. You need to wake up.”

Noctis stirred. Glazed blue eyes opened. “Ignis?”

“Yes. Come on.” Had Gladio been there to see, he would’ve been impressed at how Ignis ignored every urge to take it easy on Noctis and instead dragged him upright despite sleepy protests and grunts of pain. “Stand, Noctis. The sooner we’re out of here, the sooner you can rest, I promise.”

Noctis got up. He couldn’t stand straight, and he weaved back and forth, but he stayed on his feet. He said nothing. His eyes had a distant look in them, although it was hard to see them beneath the mop of black hair falling over his flushed face.

Ignis didn’t bother with idle chat. He could already see Noctis wasn’t nearly awake enough for conversation. A faint frown marred Noctis’ forehead, like it was an effort of intense concentration to merely stay upright. Every breath he took crackled in his chest. Heat radiated off his body. Lips pressed together, Ignis threw the essential supply bags over his shoulders and scanned the tent for anything else they couldn’t afford to leave behind. Nothing. Time to go.

“Ignis.” Noctis’ husky, cold-thickened voice cut across the pitter-patter of rain. “He was right, you know.”

“Who was right?”

“That kid.” Noctis rubbed his eyes.

“About what?” Ignis asked.

“Me.”

“I’m missing his half of the conversation, Noct,” Ignis said. “What did he say?”

Noctis shook his head, only to wince and press his hand to it. “We should go,” he said. “Meet the others halfway.”

“Noct –”

“I’ll make it.”

That wasn’t Ignis’ concern, but he doubted he’d get to the bottom of what truly troubled Noctis anytime soon. “Alright. But we’ll take it slow.”

They stepped out of the tent and back into the atrocious weather. Ignis stayed at Noctis’ side, ready to catch him if necessary. Noctis plodded on, hunched over in pain and against the cold and rain. Progress was so painful, Ignis regretted agreeing to walk towards the others. Noctis shuffled onwards, a look of grim determination on his face. But when his knees caved in without warning, he hit the ground and couldn’t stop a cry of pain.

“Dammit,” he hissed. He tried to push himself up, but his legs wouldn’t hold him. “Shit.” He sounded breathless and frustrated. He punched the muddy ground. “Get up.”

Ignis grabbed him. “Noct –”

Noctis’ hand squeezed Ignis’ arm. “I’m fine.”

“You’re really not.”

Noctis’ fevered eyes narrowed. “Help me up.”

“I think we’d best wait.”

“No. I have to go. We can’t waste time.”

Ignis pressed Noctis to the ground. “You’re going to do more harm to yourself if you push this hard.”

Somehow, from somewhere, Noctis found the energy to get himself back to his feet. His body shuddered with the effort as he panted for breath. “I don’t care. I can’t keep doing this.”

“Doing what?”

But Noctis was off and moving, edging forward. It was painful to watch him, but Ignis knew there would be no stopping him in this mood. Not until Noctis’ body gave out on him.

“Hey, there they are!” a familiar voice called out. “Noct! Ignis! We’re here!”

It was Prompto, waving from further down the path. Gladio’s hulking figure was at his side. Both ran to reach them.

“Noct! You’re alive!” Prompto said. He danced on the spot, managing to keep himself from grabbing his friend and holding him tight. “That guy… he really didn’t kill you…”

“No, but he tried,” Ignis said. He looked to Gladio, hoping to convey a request with a simple look.

Thankfully, Gladio was quick to pick up both Ignis’ meaning and a certain Prince.

“No, no, no, put me down!” Noctis protested, only to break out in another coughing fit.

Prompto looked at Ignis, worry shining in his eyes.

“Let’s go,” Ignis said, shifting the supply bags over his shoulders. “We need to get to Meldacio.”

“But that guy’s there,” Prompto said. “What if he escapes Dave’s custody and –”

“We could go to Lestallum,” Gladio said.

“No,” Noctis wheezed. “Not Lestallum. I can’t. Not like this.”

“Meldacio will do,” Ignis said.

No one argued again.

Gladio cradled Noctis in his arms. They moved as fast as they could without jostling Noctis too much. Back at the car, Ignis took the wheel while Gladio and Prompto managed to help Noctis slide into the back seat. It was harder with the car’s roof up, but they managed, and Noctis slumped against his seat and closed his eyes the moment the door closed.

“Stay awake,” Gladio said, sliding into the seat next to him.

“Why?” Noctis asked. He didn’t bother opening his eyes. His head hurt a little less with them closed.

“Because I said so,” Gladio shot back.

Prompto turned around in his chair. “Noct, you should’ve seen Dave. I had no idea how scary that guy could be. Like, melt someone with his eyes scary.”

Noctis’ reply was an unintelligible grunt.

“Dude’s scarier than anyone I have ever met ever,” Prompto said. “Who knew he could yell like that? Even Gladio backed up when we handed that kid over.”

“Psht, I did not.”

“You did.”

“Did not!”

“Gladio, you looked like you wanted to run for cover,” Prompto said. “You should’ve seen him, Noct. I never knew someone so tall could shrink like that.”

“Get Iris to tell you the story about the rat,” Noctis said. He sunk deeper into his chair. He let his head rest against the window, relishing how cool the glass felt against his throbbing head. Sleep crashed over him in dizzying waves. He felt untethered from the solid world, adrift in the air. “It’s the best,” he murmured.

“What? A rat?” Prompto asked. “Where was it?”

“In the kitchen,” Gladio said. “It was big. And I did not run for cover.”

“He made a tactical retreat,” Ignis said.

“Wait, you were there too?” Prompto asked.

“No,” Ignis said. “But Iris is an excellent storyteller, isn’t she, Noct?”

Noctis didn’t answer.

Gladio looked over and gave him a prod. No good. Gladio sighed. “He’s out.”

“Is that okay?” Prompto asked. “Should we wake him up? Keep him talking?”

“He’ll be fine,” Ignis said. His eyes flicked briefly to Gladio’s in the rear-view mirror. “Is there a doctor in Meldacio?”

“Hunters get hurt more than most people, so I guess there is somewhere. Dave can help.” Gladio leaned over and took hold of Noctis’ wrist. He released a breath when he found a beat. “He’ll make it. He’s stronger than he looks.”

“I know,” Prompto said. “I know he is. It’s just… that kid. He was so certain. He didn’t seem to care at all.”

Ignis gripped the steering wheel tighter, his foot pressing the gas harder. They needed to get to Meldacio, but he didn’t need to kill them all in the rush to do so. He drove quickly but carefully. The mood in the car was tense. Gladio kept a close eye on Noctis, ensuring he didn’t stop breathing or slide around too much in his seat. Prompto kept looking over his shoulder to check on his friend.

“That kid said so many terrible things,” Prompto said. “He said Noct deserved it, that he was a waste of space who shouldn’t be alive.”

“What else did he say?” Ignis asked. “Noct wasn’t particularly forthcoming with the details.”

“Not a lot,” Gladio said. “Just the same thing over and over. Noctis deserved to die for what happened in Insomnia.”

“And that he wanted to be killed himself. Said he’d avenged his family, and now he just wanted to be with them,” Prompto said. Ignis saw him wipe his eyes. “I’ve never heard anyone talk like that. It was awful. None of this is Noct’s fault. It’s the Empire. They’re the ones who attacked Insomnia. They’re the reason all of this is happening. They’re the ones that don’t care about people’s lives. But that kid… he just… He didn’t…” Prompto threw up his hands. “I don’t get it.”

“Clearly he is not a well person,” Ignis said.

“What do you think Dave will do to him?” Prompto asked.

“I should think he’ll wait to hear what Noct wants done with him,” Ignis said.

They drove on in silence. When they reached Meldacio, Ignis pulled in at the gas station and dashed off to find Dave. Noctis slept on. He didn’t even stir when Prompto and Gladio carefully lifted him from the back of the car. As Gladio settled Noctis’ prone form in his arms, Prompto caught sight of the huge bloodstain on Noctis’ shirt.

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” he whispered. He clapped his hands over his mouth. “Sorry. Sorry. I’ve never –”

“Sit down, put your head between your legs, and take some deep breaths,” Gladio instructed.

Prompto dropped to the ground and did exactly as he was told. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m trying not to freak out.”

“Just keep breathing,” Gladio said. “Noct’s gonna be fine. But I can’t carry both of you, so breathe before you pass out.”

“Okay,” Prompto said. His breath hitched and he dry-heaved. “I’ve just never seen so much blood.”

“I know. Don’t focus on that. Steady your breathing.”

Ignis returned. He noticed Prompto on the floor. He looked to Gladio and gave him directions to the clinic. “Go,” Ignis said. “We’ll catch up.”

Gladio took off with Noctis. Ignis crouched down at Prompto’s side.

“I’m –”

“It’s alright,” Ignis said. “It’s a shocking sight.”

Prompto laughed tearfully. “He looks really bad.”

“I know. But he’ll be alright. Let’s focus on you for a moment.”

“I’m pathetic. You and Gladio are holding it together so much better than I am.”

“It takes years of training,” Ignis said. “A lifetime, even.”

“Is that how you do it?” Prompto asked. “Is that how you look so chill all the time?”

“Indeed,” Ignis said. “That, and having lived through Noctis’ childhood alongside him. He could be quite hopeless at times. The early days of his magic training were quite a sight to behold.” He held out a hand. “Come along. Let’s make sure Gladio hasn’t gotten lost.”

Feeling steadier, Prompto took Ignis’ hand. He forced a smile onto his face. “And then will you tell me the rat story?”

“It would be my pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll see you all for more tomorrow ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Hot. He was too hot. And it was dark. Why was it so dark? He opened his eyes, but there was nothing to see. Nothing at all beyond a grey fuzz. That wasn’t right. Something was wrong… He tried to move, only for pain to ignite in his stomach.

Shadows moved around him. People? He blinked hard, but his vision wouldn’t clear enough. Noises cut through the grey. Voices? They were pitched at different levels, but if they were voices, he couldn’t make out their words. Everything sounded odd and warped like his head was underwater. Maybe he was underwater. He drew a heavy breath. It rattled in his chest. He wanted to call out, wanted to tell someone he was too hot and in too much pain, but he couldn’t speak. His voice wasn’t there. It was gone, stolen.

Something touched him. It wrapped around his hand and held tight. But it was too hot and he wanted to pull free. He tried, but he didn’t have the strength.

Too hot. He was so hot. It pressed down on him, tangled around his limbs like a sleeping bag he couldn’t get out of. He panted for breath, but it only made him hotter.

Agony erupted in his gut again. He pushed away, tried to get himself out of whatever dark pit he’d fallen into, but he couldn’t. There wasn’t just one hand anymore but a host of them, pushing him down. He wanted to tell them to release him, but the words… the words were gone. His voice was gone. All he could do was struggle and twist, even thought that only made the hands pinning him down press harder and the weird, warbling noises sound louder and sharper.

Something sharp pierced his elbow. He couldn’t see what it was, but moments later a wave of coolness washed over him. He relaxed into it, relished the sensation of the pain fading. A immense wave of exhaustion crashed over his mind. With it came silence and darkness.

Noctis sank beneath the tide.

* * *

Gladio stepped outside. Night had fallen again. It had been a long day, and he was desperate for some fresh air after the stuffiness of the clinic. Ignis was consulting with the medic, and Prompto had dozed off an hour ago, curled up on the floor in a bundle of pillows and blankets. Noctis had spent the day in and out of consciousness, but he never woke enough to make sense. The medic had done the best she could with limited supplies, using tiny doses of powerful painkillers to manage to Noctis’ pain. She hadn’t been able to give him larger doses because she was concerned about his breathing. The congestion, she said, would give him enough trouble. Better he hurt a little, rather than stop breathing.

Stretching out stiff muscles, Gladio saw that Meldacio was busy tonight. Hunters gathered in groups, chatting loudly and sharing tales of their exploits. Sania was there, too, listening intently to a hunter talking about a local daemon attack. She asked him for extra details, jotting down everything in a notepad. Moving through the crowds, Gladio caught sight of Dave standing outside one of the huts. He went over, intent on getting an update on Noctis’ attacker.

Dave saw Gladio’s approach. “I was just coming to find you,” Dave said. “Wanted to find out how your friend’s doing.”

“He’ll be alright,” Gladio said. “Wanted to check in with you about that kid.”

“You don’t need to worry. He ain’t going anywhere.” Dave crossed his arms. “Did you want to see him? Interrogate him? You’re welcome to.”

“Nah, I’m not interested in wasting my time on the likes of him,” Gladio said. He knew better than to see Noctis’ attacker. It wouldn’t end well for the kid. He’d taken him out before with a single punch, and that was before he’d seen the damage he’d done to Noctis. Knowing what he knew now, Gladio wasn’t certain he’d be capable of showing such restraint. “If he’s locked up, I don’t much care what happens to him.”

“He won’t escape,” Dave said. “We do have access to a larger facility if necessary. The prisons are still operational.”

“I trust you to deal with him,” Gladio said.

“Yeah. Look, I just wanna apologise again. If I’d had the slightest idea what this kid was up to, I never –”

Gladio held up a hand. “It’s alright. None of us can see the future. We’re all alive to learn the lessons.”

“Anything you need, you let me know,” Dave said. “I owe you all. You’ve helped us out so many times. Your friend can stay in the clinic as long as he needs to. And the caravan’s yours, too. No way all four of you are gonna be able to sleep in the clinic.”

“Thanks.” Gladio’s eyes trailed back to the small clinic building. “Looks like it’s gonna be a few days.”

“That’s no trouble.”

The pair went their separate ways. Gladio stopped off at the car and retrieved his book, a few cans of Ebony, and Prompto’s camera. He also dug three Cup Noodles out of the trunk. For tonight, they could go with an easy dinner option.

Limbs stretched, mind settled, supplies gathered, Gladio headed back to the clinic. Inside, he found Prompto still snoring, Ignis reading a newspaper, and Noctis kicking his blankets off in his sleep.

“Here,” Ignis said. He held out a fresh cold compress. “His temperature is still too high.”

Gladio brushed Noctis’ sweaty hair off his forehead and placed the compress there instead. “Dave’s given us the caravan to use.”

For a moment, Gladio thought Ignis would argue with him. But the other man simply pushed his glasses up his nose. “Alright. We can rest in shifts.”

“You and Prompto should go first,” Gladio said. “I’ll watch over him tonight. You can take the morning shift, and Prompto can stay with him after lunch.”

Ignis nodded. “Good idea.”

Gladio handed over two Cup Noodles and all of the Ebony. “Get some rest, Ignis. I’ve got Noct.”

“Alright, but If anything happens –”

“I’ll handle it.” Gladio grabbed Prompto’s camera and took a photo of its dozing owner. Handing the device to Ignis, he then leaned down and gave Prompto a shake. “Come on, wake up. Time to go to bed.”

“Whuh?” Prompto jolted upright, his hair sticking out at all angles. “Bed? What?”

“You alright there, Prompto?” Gladio asked.

Yawning spectacularly, Prompto blinked owlishly. “I think I fell asleep.”

“I think you did.” Gladio returned the camera. “Come on, you and Ignis are headed over to the caravan. I’ve got tonight’s watch.”

“Are you sure?” Prompto asked. “Shouldn’t we all stay?”

“There really isn’t space for all four of us,” Ignis said.

“Go on,” Gladio said. “I got this tonight. Get some proper sleep. I’ll call if I need anything.”

Gathering up the supplies, Ignis nodded. “Alright. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

The pair headed out, leaving Gladio alone with Noctis. Gladio made his Cup Noodle, grabbed his book, and settled himself into the clinic’s chair. Three chapters in, Noctis’ stirred. Looking up, he saw Noctis blinking at the ceiling. His pupils were huge, blown so wide the blue of his irises couldn’t be seen.

“Hey,” Gladio said, keeping his voice soft. “How are you feeling?”

Noctis tried to speak, but his voice was too hoarse to understand. Gladio reached for a bottle of water and helped Noctis drink some. When he was finished, Noctis slumped against his pillows, eyes hooded.

“You alright?” Gladio asked.

“Tired,” Noctis said.

“Go back to sleep then.”

“Really?” Noctis asked, even though his eyes were already closing. He coughed softly. “Sleep?”

“Yeah, this one time. Next time, you’re getting up early and we’re gonna train whether you like it or not.”

“We gotta catch a train?” Noctis mumbled, more asleep than awake. “But we have the car.”

Gladio replaced the cold compress on Noctis’ forehead. He smiled fondly. “Idiot,” he said.

* * *

A strange sound penetrated the fog of Noctis’ dreams. His eyes opened, but his vision was too blurry to be of much use. Wherever he was, there was a lot of white surrounding him. It was quiet, except for that odd noise.

Squeak, squeak, squeak.

He pushed himself upright. He made it halfway before pain stopped him. Propped up on his elbows, he found himself on a bed. Crisp white sheets pooled around him. He had boxers and a black t-shirt on, but he could feel something wrapped tightly around his midsection. He tried to make out more details, but the remainder of the room was lost to a haze of light. Maybe that was why he was so damn hot; no one had thought to pull the curtains and block the sun out.

He’d get up and fix that just as soon as he found the strength.

The sound, squeak, squeak, squeak, didn’t stop. Looking to his left, Noctis saw a small creature emerge from the light. Carbuncle? No. Smaller. More like a mouse.

A rat.

It leapt up onto the bed and made for Noctis’ feet.

“No, get off.” His voice was hoarse and thin. “Go away!”

He tried to kick it away, but the rat was agile. It leapt off his toes and raced to his stomach. Its claws dug into his flesh. The pain ratcheted up, tugging and tearing. Wet heat bloomed there, spreading across the bright white sheet covering him.

“Get off!”

He lashed out so hard, he fell out of the bed. He crashed to the floor. Hot, acidic agony ricocheted through him. His vision flickered and faded, but the sound of tiny, clawed feet kept him from passing out.

The rat had backup.

A tide of backup.

The creatures raced towards him, a swarm of bristling fur and yellow teeth. Noctis kicked them away, but for every one he hit, five took its place. They overran him, their claws jabbing and tearing his flesh. The sound of them filled his ears. The sight of them blinding him to everything else. He breathed in, but their fur made every breath a battle. He couldn’t break free, he couldn’t escape. The rats covered him in a writhing blanket and –

“Noct!”

He gasped and the masses fell away, replaced by the light and a familiar face.

“Ignis?” Noctis wheezed. “What –?”

“You were having a nightmare. You need to try and stay still, otherwise you’ll reopen the wound.”

Noctis became painfully aware of the cold, hard surface beneath him. “Am I on the floor?” he asked.

“Yes. Give yourself a moment, and then we’ll get you back to bed.”

Noctis grabbed Ignis’ shirt. “But the rats. I can’t stay in here. I have to get out of here!”

Ignis peered at him. “Rats? Noct, you’re – ”

Ignoring Ignis, Noctis looked around, forcing his eyes to focus on what he could now see was a tiny bedroom complete with an array of medical equipment. “Where’d they go?” He pulled himself upright, wincing at the pain in his stomach. “Are they under the cupboards? Under the bed? I don’t see them, do you?”

“You’ve had quite a high fever since we got you here,” Ignis said. “I suspect you’re hallucinating.”

“Hallucinating?” No way. No. They’d been so real. He’d felt them running over him. Hadn’t he? “Are you sure you don’t see them?”

“Yes,” Ignis said. “You’re not well, Noct. There are no rats.”

“Oh.” Noctis didn’t know if he should be relieved there were no rats, or terrified he was seeing things. A cough rumbled out of him, deep and wet. He doubled over, trying to catch his breath. “Where am I?”

“Meldacio’s clinic.” Ignis gripped Noctis and manoeuvred him so he could lean against a nearby wall. His hand ghosted over Noctis’ forehead. He frowned. “You’ve been in and out since we got here yesterday. I’m afraid we don’t have access to anything beyond basic medical care.” Ignis handed him a bottle of water and instructed him to drink. “You’re going to have to be patient with your recovery.”

“Since yesterday?” Noctis memory emerged. “Where’s that kid?”

“Locked up,” Ignis said. “Dave’s handled it. You needn’t worry.”

Noctis didn’t respond. Maybe he didn’t need to worry about the kid attacking him again, but his words hadn’t, and wouldn’t, leave Noctis alone.

“Let’s get you back to bed,” Ignis said. “And then you need to take some medicine. We need to keep your temperature down.”

“Where are the others?” Noctis asked.

“Gladio’s sleeping in the caravan, and I should think Prompto will be back any minute.”

Ignis helped Noctis to his feet. Noctis’ head swam. He clung to Ignis, hoping he wasn’t about to vomit or pass out. His head fell against Ignis’ shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he said.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Ignis said.

“I’m slowing us down,” Noctis said.

“It’s alright to rest.”

And Noctis had wanted to. The cold left him wrung out and hurting before he’d gotten stabbed, but that kid… Everything he’d said… How must it look to the survivors of the Fall to see their so-called prince gallivanting here, there, and everywhere, when their lives were in ruins and their city stolen by the Empire? “No, we should get to Altissia. Luna’s waiting, and –”

“You are no condition to deal with an Astral like this,” Ignis said.

“I’m not doing enough.”

“You’re doing plenty.” Ignis helped him back to the bed. “Think of how many people we’ve helped since leaving Insomnia.”

Sitting heavily on the bed, Noctis stared at his bare feet. “It’s not enough.”

“Noct –”

The room opened. A wave of cool air rolled into the room. Noctis looked up and saw Prompto coming in, a bulging paper bag in his arms.

“You’re awake,” Prompto said. “How do you feel?”

“Fine,” Noctis said.

“You are the worst liar ever,” Prompto said. He handed the bag to Ignis. “Supplies, as ordered.”

“Thank you. I’ll prepare lunch, if you could ensure Noct takes these.” Ignis handed Prompto a small pill bottle. “Two, please.”

“Got it. Oh, and I saw Gladio. He’s on his way back. He was on the phone to Iris.”

Taking the bag, Ignis stepped out. Prompto grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the bed. He handed the pills over. Noctis took them.  

“You should get some more sleep,” Prompto said. “Rest. It’s what your body needs.”

Noctis rested his aching head in his hands. He wanted to sleep, but everything hurt too much. The wound in his gut burnt. He didn’t feel fully connected to the world around him. His vision fizzled and popped. His chest felt too heavy, like his lungs had to lift weights just to take a single breath of air. His head pounded, made all the worse for being upright. His nose was so blocked it even made his ears ache, but, he mused with faint amusement, his throat didn’t hurt quite so much now.

“Lie down,” Prompto said. “You don’t look so good. You look kinda pale and super red all at the same time.”

It felt like giving in when he should be making a stand and getting the group back on track, but his body had other ideas. Noctis lowered himself onto his back.

“Can I get you anything?” Prompto asked. He reached for a sheet and tugged it over Noctis.

“No, thanks, I’m fine.”

“I don’t think I get your version of ‘fine’,” Prompto said, leaning back on the chair. “Is it like a royal fine, or do you actually mean ‘I feel terrible and want to sleep until I feel the same kind of fine the rest of the world feels’?”

Noctis laughed despite himself. He pulled the white sheet up to his shoulders and stared at the ceiling. “I’m tired.” So tired. Too tired to move. Too tired to do anything but waste more time and cost more people their homes and maybe their lives.

“Are you hungry?” Prompto asked.

“No.”

“Get some sleep then.” Prompto pulled his phone out with a dramatic sigh. “I guess I’ll be taking the lead in our next _King’s Knight_ campaign.”

“Prompto.”

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry.”

Prompto frowned. “It’s only _King’s Knight._ I can manage without you. I mean –”

“No. I mean…” Noctis broke off with a sigh. What did he mean? Sorry you lost your home. Sorry you can’t be certain your family is safe. Sorry you’re stuck on this journey with me. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Noctis rolled onto his good side, his back to Prompto. “Sorry.”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for,” Prompto said, his voice gentle. “Nothing at all.”

Words failing him, Noctis squeezed his eyes shut and waited for sleep to take him away again.

* * *

Ignis returned with a tray laden with soup, bread and a pitcher of water.

Prompto looked up from his phone and shook his head. “He’s already out again,” he said quietly.

Ignis looked and saw Noctis sleeping. Even while hunched on his good side, Noctis didn’t look comfortable. Unfortunately, that wasn’t unexpected, not after everything he’d been through on top of the cold. Had they been in Insomnia, they could’ve used one of the endless supplies of magically enhanced potions to speed up Noctis’ healing. Unfortunately, they’d run out a while ago, and Noctis didn’t have the energy right now to create more. This time, the healing would be done the slow way.

“It’s not fair,” Prompto said. “He doesn’t deserve this.”

“I know,” Ignis said. “You should eat some lunch. Can’t risk you or the rest of us catching his cold. You must keep your energy up.”

Prompto’s stomach gave a loud gurgle. He laughed at himself. “Okay.”

Before Prompto could stand, Gladio came in. “Lunch?” he asked, rubbing the rainwater out of his hair. “Good. I’m starving.”

“How’s Iris?” Ignis asked, handing over a bowl of soup.

“Good. Worried about Noct, but everything’s fine in Caem,” Gladio said. “I checked in with Dave, too. Our wannabe assassin found his voice. I think he wants to start a revolution.” He shook his head. “People only seem happy when they have others to blame for their problems. You’d listen to this kid and think Noct slaughtered his family himself.”

Prompto got up and took a bowl of soup. “People are listening to him?”

“Hell no,” Gladio said. “Dave knows what’s up. And we’ve been in and out of town enough for the hunters here to know what we do. Not that it stops this kid monologuing on the evils of monarchies and how they sacrifice the people for the sake of their own, blah, blah, blah.”

“Not a fan of prophecies, I take it,” Ignis said.

“You kinda have to understand that a little bit,” Prompto said. “He lost everything, didn’t he?”

“Are you kidding me?” Gladio growled. “Understand him? He stabbed Noct!”

“No, no, that’s not what I meant!” Prompto said. His cheeks blushed a brilliant red. “I mean…” He groped for the right words. “We know what’s going on because we’re involved in all this Astral stuff with Noct. But it wasn’t exactly widely known that there was a prophecy for him to follow. And what we do know still feels like a fairytale. Something to not really be believed in the real world, you know? Magic and dead monarchs, gods and goddesses who want Noct to prove he’s the Chosen King. That’s… it’s pretty out there, especially to regular people who just live their lives day after day, working in an office or whatever. So, to that kid, what good is a prophecy when his family’s dead? It was just a story.” Prompto stirred the soup with his spoon. “When you’re on the outside looking in, all you see is the wealth and finery. You don’t know about any of the hard work that goes on behind the scenes.”

“The kid’s clueless alright,” Gladio said.

“It’s easy to forget that what’s so central to us is meaningless in the lives of others,” Ignis said. “The boy did lose everything, but so have countless others. I understand the human need to lash out, to seek someone to blame, but there is a line between thinking it and acting upon it.”

“And none of this was ever Noct’s fault,” Gladio said.

“I know that!” Prompto struggled to keep his voice down. “I’m not saying he’s right, because he was wrong. Really, seriously wrong. But from the outside, it probably does look like we’re just having fun. And I am. It’s hard, but I love being out here with you guys. But I never really thought much about what happened back home. I didn’t think about how bad it must’ve been. We’ve been so busy.”

“You can’t dwell on what you cannot change, and neither must you carry the weight of some imagined guilt,” Ignis said. “Nothing would’ve changed had any of us been there. Insomnia was attacked and we lost a great many people, but every day we’re out here, we move one step closer to putting it right. This isn’t the kind of situation we can fix simply by attacking the Empire at every turn. We must be patient, more so than others not in our position can truly understand. Noctis has a destiny to fulfil, and it will take time.” He reached out and placed a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “Forgive me. I must admit I do forget how my upbringing within the Citadel sometimes limits my perspective. You’re a good man to have around to teach me a thing or two.”

Prompto blushed. “You’re welcome.” He peeked up at Gladio. “Uh –”

“Tch, don’t call me sheltered.” He stuck a spoonful of soup in his mouth and stared into the space above Prompto’s head.

Prompto laughed. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part coming up tomorrow ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m out,” Gladio said, tossing his cards onto the bed.

“As am I,” Ignis said.

Prompto threw some spare Gil into the pile. “Raise.” He looked over at Noctis. “Well?”

“Uh…” Noctis blinked at his cards, before reaching for a tissue and blowing his nose loudly. “Um…”

“Tick tock, Noct,” Prompto said. “You know the rules. Thirty seconds to make a decision or you automatically fold.”

“Fine,” Noctis said, congestion thickening the word. Clearing his throat, he tossed a handful of gil into the pile. “Call.”

Prompto grinned. “Check it out. A royal flush.” He spread his cards out with pride. “Read ‘em and weep, gentlemen.”

Gladio laughed. “Damn, should’ve gotten out earlier. You’re getting better at hiding your tells, Prompto.”

“Thank you, thank you.” Prompto looked up at Noctis. “Well?”

Sighing dramatically, Noctis dropped his cards. “You win.” He leaned back against the pillows. “Well played.”

Prompto swept up his winnings. “I dunno though. I feel kinda bad, taking from a guy when he’s already down.”

“I’ll survive,” Noctis said, massaging his temples.

“Great! ‘Cause I’m gonna spend some of this in the general store right now. There’s a photography magazine that I can’t resist any longer!” Money in pockets, Prompto bounced to his feet. “Can I get anyone anything?”

“I’ll come with you,” Gladio said. “I should see about getting a souvenir for Iris.”

“Bones,” Prompto said. “There are a lot of bones around here. Maybe you could get one carved into the shape of something she likes. Ooh, like a Chocobo!”

“Good idea,” Gladio said.

Smiling, Prompto turned to Noctis. “You want something? Candy? A book?”

“No, thanks.”

“Okay, we’ll be back!”

Prompto and Gladio headed out. Ignis tidied away the cards while Noctis valiantly battled the urge to sleep. He reached for a glass of water and sipped it. He tried not to slouch. He was exhausted and hurting, even three days after first awakening in Meldacio. Ignis kept telling him to be patient, that bodies took time to heal, but guilt ate at Noctis. He couldn’t merely sleep while the others helped out, taking on smaller hunts and earning extra gil. He couldn’t lounge in bed while Lucis was in ruins and its people suffered. He had to get better. No, he had to _be_ better. He finished the water and put the glass back to one side. Sitting up as straight as his wound would allow, he envisioned getting to his feet, marching out of the clinic door, and finding some way to help out. Anything to stop his mind from going in circles. The kid. Insomnia. The Fall. The Empire. The Astrals. Reclaiming the throne. Stopping the daemons. Back to the kid. Back to Insomnia, the Fall, Dad, lost family and friends… around and around until he felt sick and dizzy with it.

Noctis swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Unfortunately, Ignis intercepted him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Ignis asked, voice soft, tone dangerous.

“Out,” Noctis said. “I should… I need to help out.”

“You’re in pyjamas.”

“They’re sweats.”

“Pyjamas.”

“Swe– I can get dressed.” Noctis stood up. His head throbbed in time with his injury, but he didn’t feel dizzy or nauseous. That, he decided, was a major improvement. He just had to ignore how drained he felt. “I’ll get dressed and we can –”

“You can stay right here and rest,” Ignis said. "You're not well enough."

“I've been here for three days already. I'm better.” There had to be something out there he could do. He wrapped an arm around his stomach, hoping he didn't look as bad as he felt. “I'm in the way here.”

“Noct, you haven't made it through a day fully awake since this began. You’re in pain and you are ill. Imagine if we left right now, only to be attacked on the road. There’s no way you can fight in this condition.” Ignis placed himself firmly in Noctis’ way. “You would put the lives of others in danger if they had to protect you from harm.”

A slap would have hurt less. “But –”

“Your intentions are noble, but you are attempting to run before you can walk. You would be a burden.”

“That’s exactly what I am doing by sitting here and doing nothing.”

“Be honest with yourself for a moment,” Ignis said. “Do you really feel up to undertaking a hunt? Do you even feel like sitting in the car and driving south to Caem?” His hand landed gently upon Noctis’ forehead. “Your temperature is down, but it’s not right. You need to heal.”

“How I feel doesn’t matter when people need to see me doing something to reclaim Lucis from the Empire!”

“The opinions of others aren’t important when we must fight for our lives,” Ignis said. “If it was one of us, would you force us to carry on? Do not place unreasonable expectations upon yourself.”

Ignis’ words filtered through Noctis’ mind. It made sense, of course it did, Ignis was the smartest person Noctis had ever known, but it did little to quell the frustration.

“Give yourself a few more days,” Ignis said.

Noctis slumped. “It feels wrong.” He coughed and rubbed his aching chest. “I shouldn’t be like this. There’s too much I have to do.”

“Duty or not, you are still just one person,” Ignis said. “A very human person, with human limits.”

“I’m not allowed to have human limits,” Noctis said.

“Yes, you are.”

“Dad didn’t.” Noctis sat back on the bed. “I haven’t done anything right,” he told the floor.

“That’s not true,” Ignis said.

Noctis clamped his mouth shut. He pressed a hand to his face. He couldn’t cry. He mustn’t cry. He stared at the floor, willing his emotions away.

The bed dipped when Ignis sat beside him. They sat that way, silent, for several minutes.

Hot and tired, emotions raging through him and threatening to spill out, Noctis lowered himself down carefully until he was resting on his good side. “I’m gonna get some sleep.”

Ignis didn’t miss a beat. “Good idea. The sooner that fever’s gone, the sooner you can go outside and get some fresh air.”

Eyes closed, Noctis nodded silently.

If Ignis saw the few tears that did escape, he didn’t breathe a word of it.

* * *

Two days later, Noctis stepped outside. The rain had passed, leaving fresh, cool air in its wake. Noctis relished the freshness after days of being cooped up inside. He finally felt better, despite the lingering ache in his side, the loud cough, and the slight huskiness to his voice. He’d reached the _sounded worse than he felt_ stage, and it felt great. Breathing through his nose had never felt so good. Swallowing without pain was the _best._ Sure, the wound in his side throbbed viciously every now and then, but he’d found the energy to mix some magically enhanced potions and they’d taken the edge off. Another day of taking it easy, and Noctis felt certain he’d be able to convince the others to resume their journey. It wasn’t a perfect recovery yet, but he was almost there. He had to be, otherwise Ignis never would’ve agreed to go with Gladio and Prompto on their latest hunt.

A dog’s friendly bark alerted him to Dave’s presence. Noctis turned at saw the older man approaching. “Good to see you back on your feet,” he said.

“Thanks,” Noctis said. “Sorry for any trouble I’ve caused.”

“I think there’s worse trouble in the world than you spending an unexpected week here,” Dave said.

“Yeah.” Noctis swallowed a laugh. Worse trouble? Yeah, there was worse trouble in the world alright. “What happened to the kid?” The others hadn’t been forthcoming with details.

“He’s staying in that cell,” Dave said. “You don’t need to worry about that.”

“Sorry for dumping him on you.”

“He’s a hunter, which means we’re responsible for him. I’m sorry this happened. You’re a good man. You didn’t need trouble like this kid.”

“He’s been through a lot,” Noctis said. Despite the pain, despite the loss of a week, he couldn’t find it in him to be angry with his attacker. All he felt was a deep sense of sorrow. “There’s a chance he can be rehabilitated, right?”

“Is that what you want for him?” Dave asked.

Noctis rubbed the back of his head. “He’s a kid who witnessed something awful and followed it up with a terrible decision. Who knows. Maybe there’s a chance for him. Someone out there could probably reach him and help him through what he’s feeling.”

“Maybe. We’ll see to it once the Empire’s dealt with and we figure out why the hell there are so many daemons keeping us all so busy. Hate to say it, but the kid’s a pretty low priority for us right now.”

“Right.”

“But he’ll be safe here,” Dave said. “Safe from others and himself.”

Dejected, Noctis nodded. But what did he expect?

“Do you want to speak with him?” Dave said.

“No,” Noctis said. He’d spent days mulling over it. Or, he’d mulled over it when he’d been awake enough to do so. Did he want to confront his would-be attacker? If he did, what would he say? Noctis had no idea. He didn’t know how to tell the kid he wished he could’ve stopped Insomnia from falling, that if he could go back and somehow bring about a different outcome he would. But he couldn’t. Fate was cruel. It cared little for those who got in its way. Noctis couldn’t comfort someone with such stark truths, not someone who was so young and so hurt. If Noctis went to see him, it would be like rubbing salt in the wound of his dead family. No, he couldn’t do that. Maybe Ignis would have beautiful words that would reach the boy somehow. Maybe Gladio would be able to shout him into an apology. Maybe Prompto would be able to reach him simply by listening and understanding him, but Noctis couldn’t. He’d never been good at knowing the right thing to say. Or, rather, he’d never been good at getting the words in his head to come out of his mouth.

Noctis would simply have to fix the problems of the world and fulfil his duty. That would have to be enough.

“Your friends should be back soon,” Dave said. “I sent them on a pretty easy hunt.”

Noctis nodded. “Thanks.”

Dave crouched down to pet his dog. “I recognise the looks of hunters who need to get out and do something.”

“Mmm.”

“In fact, I think you should stop in with Sania.”

“Sania?” Noctis wasn’t sure he had the energy for Sania yet. Low level daemons, sure, but Sania? Probably not. “What does she need?”

“Something’s on the loose in her lab. She could use a hand catching whatever it is.” Dave pointed to a small hut at the far end of Meldacio. “Her lab’s in there. Be careful. And do not touch anything you don’t recognise.”

“Uh, okay.”

Leaving Dave and his dog, Noctis went over to Sania’s lab. The closer he got, the louder the frogs’ ribbits became. He raised his hand to knock on the door, only for it to burst open before he could.

“Oh, it’s you!” Sania said, eyes huge behind her glasses. “What a wonderful sense of timing you have. Quick, in here!” She grabbed his arm and hauled him inside, slamming the door shut behind them. “We mustn’t let him escape.”

“The frogs?” Noctis asked. He looked around and saw stacks of neatly arranged and well-maintained frog tanks. Actually, the entire lab was impressively neat and tidy. Nothing was out of place. “Did one hop out?”

“No, the frogs are fine.”

“So… what’s escaped?”

“No escapees. Just an unexpected guest.”

Noctis heard the long, drawn out sound of a meow. “A cat?”

“Yes! And cute though he is, I can’t have him getting into my samples, they’re too important to mess up. Such a shame I can’t explain the importance of science to him, but you understand, don’t you? Right? You’ve dedicated yourself so passionately to the pursuit of it after all.”

Noctis managed a nod.

“Excellent. Well, then, I’ll leave it to you. I have to check the results of my latest frog tests.”

Sania disappeared into the depths of her orderly lab. Noctis looked around the shelves overhead. Nothing. He peeked between the tanks. No cat. Then he heard a meow. Carefully crouching down, he found the cat, a kitten really, curled up by a large, humming generator. The kitten looked up at him and stretched.

Noctis held out a hand. “Are you hungry? I’m sure we can go find something for you to eat. Something better than Sania’s frogs.”

The kitten crept forward.

“That’s it,” Noctis said. A furry head bumped against his hand. He scooped the kitten up and cradled it against his chest. “Okay. Let’s go find you some food.”

Standing up straight, Noctis turned to look for Sania. He found her at a work bench, staring down a microscope. “Did you find it?” she asked.

“One kitten, located and removed,” Noctis said.

Sania looked up from her microscope with a huge smile. “Thank you! You’re always so helpful!” She looked to the kitten and lectured it with a stern, pointed finger. “Listen, Zidane, you’re precious but you’re a pain. If you get into my samples, I won’t be able to properly understand the changes we’re seeing in animal life populations. And you are an animal! You’re going to need my help! So be good, stay with my wonderful assistant here, and try not to come back into my lab until I need you. Okay?”

The kitten meowed.

“Oh, yes, yes, yes, such a good boy.” Sania stroked the kitten’s head. She looked up at Noctis. “Thanks again. Feel free to take him outside. He’ll go home when he’s ready. He knows the way.”

“Uh, right. Good luck with the experiments.”

“Wouldn’t be at this stage without your help!” Sania smiled brightly and turned back to her work, humming merrily. “Get back out there and together we can solve the problems facing our world. It takes time and hard work, but it’s always worth it in the end.” She struck a pose. “To science!”

Noctis couldn’t help but smile at her enthusiasm. The miasma that had clung to him thinned. “I will,” he said. “I’ll do everything I can to help.”

With Zidane the kitten nestled in one hand, Noctis took his leave. Outside, he saw the Regalia pulling up. His friends stepped out as he approached.

“Hi, Noct!” Prompto called. “How are you feeling? What are you hol – is that a kitten?!” His camera was out in a heartbeat. “Look at the little guy! He’s so cute!”

“How’s the hunt go?” Noctis asked while Prompto squeed.

“Good, thanks,” Gladio said. He clapped a hand on Noctis’ shoulder. “You look ready to get back out there.”

Looking at the kitten in his hands, Noctis thought of Sania’s words. Solving problems took time and hard work… “Yeah, I think so too.”

Gladio squeezed gently. “Glad to hear it.”

Ignis poked his glasses up his nose. “You’ll have to leave your little friend behind.”

“I know,” Noctis said, giving Zidane a scratch under the chin.

Prompto sighed. “When all of this is over, I’m getting myself a pet. Either a kitten or a puppy.”

“I’ll make sure you do.” Noctis handed Zidane over. “He’s yours until we leave.”

“Really? Thanks!” Prompto stroked the kitten’s head. “Aw, his fur is so soft! I can’t believe how cute he is.”

Noctis smiled fondly at his friend.

“I’ll report to the tipster,” Ignis said. “After that, we should clean up and get a good night’s sleep. Tomorrow, we’ll all be on our way again.”

“Right,” Noctis said.

On his way to fixing the world again, no matter how long it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE SANIA SO MUCH! She is adorable and passionate and probably my favourite NPC of all time.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! I'll be back with another story asap ^_^


End file.
